Shattered Glass
by xXdivinexpressionXx
Summary: Sequel to "When Two Worlds Collide". It's April of 1901, and London's Mouse Detective will be tested with his greatest challenge yet. After the birth of his daughter, an unexpected visitor sneaks into the flat of 221 , kidnapping the three month old infant. Both Scotland Yard and the private consulting detective are baffled...*full summary inside* Basil/OC
1. Prologue

_It's April of 1901, and London's Great Mouse Detective will be tested with his greatest challenge yet. After the birth of his daughter, an unexpected visitor sneaks into the flat of 221 ½, kidnapping the three month old infant. Both Scotland Yard and the private consulting detective are baffled. No evidence was left behind; all that is, except a small trace of blood found in the small child's crib. Along the way, Paula is left to battle her own greatest fear which would not only ruin her, but her family as well. Will she and her husband be able to take on the biggest game of their lives or will it all lead to disaster?_

**All characters rightfully belong to Eve Titus and to Walt Disney Corporation. Any OC's belong to be. **

* * *

**Prologue**

_December 16, 1938_

Our life, seems to be the most delicate, most treasured thing that anyone could ever possess. Our life, whether we realize it, tells a story. Each new occurrence, every turning point, is yet another chapter. Of course, some chapters we wish to skim over or simply forget since they remind us of the lowest points in our lives. Our mistakes if you will. I am fully aware of my own mistakes and regrets, for I have made so many. But why live on the past?

Within these last thirty-eight years, I can truly say that I have been deeply blessed. Probably more than I feel that I deserved. I always assumed that I would forever remain as I once was: a childless bachelor. However, come December of 1898, that all changed when I met Miss Paula Mendez. During the time that she came to be with us, my feelings for her began to flourish into what I later discovered was love. How I was able to possess such feelings and at such a rapid pace, I did not know. But we later found out that my feelings for her were brought upon me by a villainous fiend that even I was surprised to know. James Ratigan, son of my former arch enemy, managed to master the dark arts, something before that I always believed to be childish trickery. He was the schemer behind Paula coming to our world and for me succumbing to these feelings for her.

Even after James' death, Paula was still haunted from the traumatic experience. Both of us suffered external injuries that in time would heal, but psychologically, even I was not sure precisely how long she would soon be able to put aside all that had happened. Much like myself after Ratigan's death a year prior, she herself suffered from horrid nightmares; but as I was able to manage through my own ordeals, she could not. At first, while I was out of commission due to the extent of my own injuries, Dawson has come to stay at Baker Street so that he could remain close by. Once I was able to move about, I took over caring for her. On several occasions, I would wake with Paula at my own bedside. Her excuse was that she did not want to sleep, for if she did, then she would no doubt dream.

I had realized when she had come to sleep with me those few times that she would actually sleep throughout the night, even whilst I stayed with her after her ordeals. Though still, I wish I could say even with me by her side her sleep was peaceful. Nowhere close. Disapproved by the good doctor and my landlady, to ease her mind she began to retire to my bedroom instead of her own. My presence seemed to give her that comfort and reassurance that even I myself needed.

As months went on, we both become more at peace. What was of the past was finally put to rest and we were able to focus on what the future had to offer. A year had passed since that dreadful night and by this time, Paula and I had been together for almost eleven months since February. She had gotten used to her new surroundings and even had the courage to let her secret be known to the others, which all accepted and even questioned when given the chance.

Though I too had many thoughts about her old life, I did not want to make them known for I felt that I was responsible for her remaining in this world with little to no future for herself. She had dreams and goals that only in her century she could properly fulfil, but now she was trapped in a century where her sex really had no options. She knew how I felt and even admit that if she were given a chance to return home, she wouldn't take it. She cared and loved me too much to leave me behind with only the memory of what could have possibly been. Flattered and touched I was, I still felt that pang of guilt that she would still throw everything she had going for herself away because she wanted to be with me. Despite the feeling still remained, after a while, I chose to not let it bother me for I had other priorities at hand. One of which would change both of our lives hopefully for the better.

On New Year's Eve, after Mrs. Judson had departed for Sussex, this to me felt like the perfect chance to make my move. All that day I paced back and forth in my bedroom as I tried to come up with some way to express how I truly felt for Paula. Even after being in a relationship with her for so long, I still found it to be a great challenge. What I thought in my head and when slipped through my lips never seemed to be good enough. It all seemed too…bland. Sure I was deeply in love with her, but I needed to come up with a way to express that to her that really meant something, something that would stick with us for years to come. After many hours, I was finally satisfied with what I had come up with. Now the next step was how and where this little arrangement would take place. That easily came to me as I remembered the marquee we go to whenever we walk around Regent's Park. The scenery was such a splendid sight!

I managed to keep everything, including our destination secret right until I set everything up to make the mood a bit more romantic. Just as I had hoped, Paula was in awe at the sight around her. She and I knew that I was never the most romantic, though _I_ certainly did try to be when the time called for it. Candles surrounded us. The dim light from the burning wicks seemed to make her beauty glow as it reflected off her just so. Never did I think this moment could be more perfect. Even after all the embarrassment I went through due to losing my words to even losing the blasted ring, to my absolute delight and relief, she accepted my hand in marriage.

When we finally wed, neither one of us were ready for all the drastic changes that were about to enter our lives. It was three months after we returned from Spain that Paula and I discovered that she had fallen pregnant. Since I lived within this era and the expansion of families was essential, I had the idea drilled in my mind that Paula having a child with the first year of our marriage would occur. But for her this was no longer a huge priority since the life expectancy had risen due to amazing break through in medical technology that has yet to exist here. She told me that planning for a child (the first one especially) rarely occurred amongst newlyweds. This was either counted as an accident or as a mistake. So knowing this devastated her terribly. However, there is no denying that she wanted children, this I knew for a fact since we had discussed it countless time before we even were engaged. Though it killed me, I had given her permission between an abortion and adoption if she was not willing to keep the child, but without any hesitation, she turned down both. Her opinion of abortion was made clear that taking a life that had yet been given a chance to live was unacceptable and unfair; while adoption—though less unjustifiable—was still in her eyes as an easy, but painful way out. She had made the decision to giving herself to me and with that, she had to learn to face whatever consequences followed.

It wasn't long after that she began to accept her pregnancy, and as the months came and went, I watched in awe as my wife grew. Never had I seen such a gorgeous sight. Paula seemed to glow every so brightly, and never had I seen her smile the way she did. Getting closer towards her due date, secretly, I had decided to turn the bedroom across from ours into the nursery instead of it being in the room down the hall from us like we had originally planned. Everyone, except for Paula knew of this little project and assisted me in making it possible. When it was finished, I chose to wait until Christmas morning to show her the nursery. She was speechless!

Finally the night came when unexpectedly Paula went into labour. Alas, I was not close by when this occurred for I was forced by my wife to assist Inspector Vole in a homicide case involving a young woman by the name of Emily Hamilton. There was some suspicion that her jealous husband, Charles T. Hamilton, a business lawyer here in London and whom I was familiar with all too well had involved in her brutal murder. Sadly, this case brought me to Northern England. This made me feel a bit uneasy, but she could see how anxious I had become the closer the baby's arrival became. Call me a bit overprotective of her and our unborn child, but it drove her mad when I was constantly by her side. She told me this was normal, but I could tell it annoyed her at times. But as much as I detested the idea, I chose not to argue.

Since my departure, I had this gut feeling that something was not right, but I was assured that everything was fine. During the time that I was away, my lack of attention on the case due to my worrying annoyed Vole. Then again, it seems that everything I do does just that. I kept thinking the worst and it seemed that for once, these thoughts did not go unnoticed by anyone, including Dawson (who had accompanied me upon my own request). It took me hours to realize that I had made a huge mistake and Dawson and I rushed to make it to the next train back to London. Not once did I even care that I would soon receive verbal abuse from a certain inspector for leaving the case without any word of my departure.

Upon finally reaching home, it was already passed midnight. Both the doctor and I were tired and weary from the long travel. Downstairs was empty and no sound was heard. I called out, but neither Mrs. Judson nor Paula answered. Dawson had already rushed upstairs while I ran into the kitchen. I was baffled to see towels scattered on the counters. My thoughts were soon interrupted when I heard a painful cry from upstairs. Not giving myself a chance, I rushed to the top floor, skipping steps along the way. I stood in worry when I ran into my bedroom seeing Paula unconscious and blood at the end of the bed. Her face was covered with sweat and as pale as a ghost. Even with the sound of the child's cries drowning out the silence, I could not tear my eyes away from my wife who remained still in the bed before me. Touching her, she was cold and lifeless. For a brief moment, I feared that I had lost her, but thankfully this was not so. It seemed that with the lack of medical technology we had, the process was too much for her and wore her out.

I was soon put to ease when I ventured into the nursery where either my new son or daughter was placed. I was so worried about Paula that I had completely forgotten about the small child. When seeing her for the first time, I was at loss for words. How did I help create a child so beautiful, so perfect? The moment I held her in my arms, the world seemed to stop turning. There was only me and my daughter. All my worries and fears that were leading up to this moment had vanished. Getting a good look at her, she was a spitting image of me. What she inherited from her mother was her dark complexion, which allowed others to fully be aware of her Hispanic heritage, as well as her gorgeous eyes and nose. However, if anyone were to see her, they would know right away that she was mine. This precious gift belonged to me; her father, her reason for being here now.

The most surprising occurrence aside from her being born two weeks before her actual arrival was the date on which she was born; though not at the precise hour, she was born January 6th. My daughter was precisely forty years younger than me for I was reminded of my own birthday by my wife. So was this coincidence, or fate? Regardless, to me, this was the most precious gift Paula could have ever given me.

Keeping close to our daughter's Latin roots, we gave her the name Sara Carmen, properly after my wife's grandmother. It seemed to suite her perfectly. She was just so full of life. If anything were to happen to her, it would destroy me. This is where my tale of happiness ends, and my tale of hell begins…

* * *

_Okay, so I am what you may call a sucker. Why? Because I am so darn nice due to the fact that the very guilt of having you all wait forever until I was close to completing this story before posting anything began to eat me alive. I'm still working on chapter five of this story, but I figured I'd at least give you the first chapter. So enjoy. _

_Review please?_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

_April, 1901_

"I told you, I did nothing wrong!" the young brute shouted as he struggled to break from my strong grip. At this point, the brown-furred mouse reeked of paranoia and alcohol as he once more tried to strike at me. From his earlier attempt to escape, three bobbies had pinned him to the ground, causing his clothes to become dishevelled and stained with mud from the rain hours prior. Tired as he was, he refused to give in before Vole struck him with a powerful blow to his stomach. Doubling over in pain, I too almost lost my balance before recovering, harshly bringing him back to his feet.

"Is that so?" Vole questioned as he stood before him, revolver in hand if needed. "Then why is it that you were seen coming out of Miss Harrison's flat late last night with blood stains on your shirt and trousers?"

"I don't know what you are talking about! Why would I be in another woman's flat?! I'm happily married."

"Not according to your wife," I pointed out. "She came to us, saying that after you were kicked out you were harassing her. Not only that, she said that you threatened to beat her senseless if she did not take you back."

"I would never say such things to my wif-"

"To make matters worse for you," I interrupted him, "some of your bar mates confessed to seeing you stumble out of the pub around ten 'o clock last night. They said that you had plans to call upon Jessica Harrison." I felt the mouse go limp, feeling defeat. "It seemed that no one knew of your affair with Miss Harrison until she went to your wife, admitting that she was pregnant with your child."

"And in rage that your secret was revealed, you broke into her flat, raping and then murdering her with your own bare hands. Who knew such things like affairs could spread as fast as wildfire, especially when they involve respectable citizens such as yourself," the inspector finished.

Silence took over him for a moment or so. Almost begging for mercy, he looked up at Vole. "I-it was an accident, I swear to you. Never in my life would I ever lay a hand on Jessica…or Michelle."

"Oldest tale in the book-" I told him sarcastically before interrupted me harshly.

"Goddamn it, it is true!" He stared into my eyes with such pain, such guilt. Before taking a ragged breath, he continued. "I was young when my wife and I married, she sixteen and I only twenty. Yes, I fooled around, slept with a woman here and there, but I knew nothing about commitment. Jessica was nothing but another pleasurable affair.

"When I came home, I was already stressed for we all got pay cuts but were reduced hours at the docks. This meant that I to work longer, but still struggle to support my family. By this time, I soon realized what I was doing to Michelle was wrong and I wished to make things right. Do you know what it is like to arrive to objects being thrown at you the second you walk through the door? Being called an ungrateful husband? Of course you don't. All of you know better than to cheat on your precious wives. You all are too good to wonder what it would be like to have another woman in your arms at night."

"So why, after she bravely admitted carrying your child to your wife, would you feel the need to harm her-?"

"I told you dammit that I didn't mean to do it! I-I just let my anger get to me."

"That much is clear."

Out of nowhere, two shots were fired, both hitting our suspect dead on and killing him instantly. Dropping his body, the inspector and myself, along with a few other officers that were with him hid where we could with our own revolvers ready to fire. After a few moments of silence, I bravely moved from my hiding place, which was soon to be proven as a mistake when another gunshot came inches from striking me in the head. Jumping back to safety, I took my shot. Almost like an instant reaction, more shots went flying towards us.

Without having to look, I knew two officers were hit for I could hear almost simultaneously their cries echoing in my ears. I knew who and so did Vole. It was minutes later that we both heard faint shouts following soon by feet running away from us.

"Goddamn it!" Vole yelled as he rushed towards the two wounded mice.

"Sanders is dead, inspector; but Caruthers might still have a chance," Gregory, the newest of the small group announced.

"Jesus…" Removing his helmet to wipe away the beads of sweat from his brow, he added, "Get them to St. Barts post haste, we've already lost one officer, I can't afford to lose another."

"Yes, Inspector," the young officer replied before her and other took the two bodies away. I turned towards Vole who only looked onward is grief and despair.

"Now I need to address Sanders' family of this," he told me quietly. "They've already had one loss to deal with; I don't think his wife can handle another."

"I'll inform her, Vole. It is on my way home so it will be no trouble for me. It'll at least save you the guilt," I suggested to the distraught inspector. Sanders was one of his best and I could imagine how horrible he felt at this moment. The remorse and irritation would only escalate after being cursed left and right for not doing what he could to keep her husband out of harm's way. Seeing that his wife was full-blooded Scottish, her insults would more than likely be twice as harsh. I could handle that for throughout my entire career, I have had everything from insults to death threats, Vole, not so much.

"Much appreciated, Basil. I have already had my fair share of drama and suspense for one night. I guess you should return to your wife and child as well. I have been told that your little one has not been feeling well as of late."

"Dawson has been checking on her and she is showing progress. Paula won't worry too much; she knows my habits far too well. Besides, you have enough on your mind already so I best leave you."

"Yes. Thank you for your assistance, though I was looking forward to throwing him into prison with a well deserved death sentence.

Looking back at where the assassin more than likely stood, I replied, "It seems someone else took it upon themselves to act on it."

"Indeed so, but we shall deal with that when needed. Evening to you, detective."

"You as well, old boy."

* * *

The chill air seemed to keep me extra alert as I made my way home. Street lights lit up the abandon sidewalk. My heart still ached after breaking the news of Sanders' death to his wife. If I had not married, would it not have affected me so much? Probably not. This proved to me how heartless I truly was at times. What got to me the most was the fact that I could have almost lost my life as well. I was incredibly lucky that bullet did not strike me. Whoever this assassin was definitely got us worked up.

When arriving home, no fire burned downstairs. This told me that everyone was more than likely in bed by now. Striking a match, I glanced down at my pocket watch; it read a quarter to ten. It seemed so much later than that. After removing my Inverness coat and Norfolk jacket, I hung them on the coat rack. Instead of going straight upstairs, I headed into the kitchen to grab a small glass. Sitting on the mantel was my bottle of brandy. At a moment like this, a drink was definitely what I needed.

I sat in my favourite red chair for what seemed like hours. When the small clock on the mantel chimed, I figured it was best for me to head to bed, though I knew after today's events sleep was going to be impossible. Making my way upstairs, I was surprised to see light coming from our bedroom and the door widely ajar. Not soon after Paula stepping out of the nursery. Her face was weary due to our sick infant, but still the loveliest that I could always count on seeing on a day like this.

"Hey," she greeted me quietly when she turned to face me. "Did you just get home?"

"About an hour ago, actually," I told her as I tried to put on a smile. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah," she replied, her voice quiet as she closed the door the rest of the way, but still leaving it cracked open slightly. "I just finished feeding Sara. She seems to be getting better."

"That's good to know. So I can only assume that her fever has finally gone down?"

"It has. Dawson came by earlier to check up on her. So maybe now we both can get some sleep."

"I don't think that will happen for me, darling."

I knew the moment I made that comment, she would become concerned. Giving me a questionable look, she inquired, "Why? Are you okay?"

I sighed deeply before leading her into the bedroom. "Yes… but no," I finally replied, closing the door behind us. As Paula took a seat on the bed, I began to strip myself of my waistcoat, cravat, and shirt. "We found Matthews making his way to his usual pub and caught him."

"Well that's great!"

"True, however we had some unexpected visitors. Two shots were fired, killing him."

"That's a bad thing?" she questioned, more than likely confused by my tone. "He was going to be given the death sentence anyway, right?"

"Of course, but that's not all that happened."

"What else?"

"Two of Vole's officers were hit as well. The second Matthews was killed, the shots just kept coming. One killed instantly and the other is in critical condition." I paused for a moment once I was finally removed of my top clothing and now it just my trousers. "Paula, you know Sanders' wife, yes?"

"Danielle? Why yes I do, I was just over there with Sara earlier to see how she was holding up."

"I was just over there several hours ago." I groaned sympathetically, brushing my fingers through my hair. "Her husband was the one killed."

Silence fell upon the both of us as Paula looked away with such grief. She had met his wife through me a month before we found out she was pregnant with Sara. She and Paula became close from the very moment they had met. It was only a month ago that Sanders and his wife had lost their unborn child. Due to complications during pregnancy, she had miscarried. So the news that her husband had been killed was the last thing she wanted to hear.

"Poor Danielle… This is too much for her," Paula finally said.

"Indeed it is…" I agreed softly as I took a seat beside my own wife.

"Jonathan, there's something else bothering you, isn't there?" she asked, concerned that perhaps all of today's events were finally taking their toll on me.

"I'm fine, it's just…I too could have almost been killed today. Just thinking that if that bullet came any closer-"

"Okay, stop," my wife interfered, forcing my head to look towards her. "Though I feel terrible for Danielle's loss, you survived for a reason."

"But what if I hadn't?" I questioned to her, my voice a bit strained at the very thought. "Throughout my career I have been lucky that I managed survive even when I was inches away from the brink of death. Was this just another game of blind luck? I have seen Yard officers fall to their feet while at times I never gained so much as a scratch. Someday my luck with end and I will fall like the rest of them. When that day happens, where will that leave you and Sara, or any other child we might have?"

Placing a hand on my shoulder, she questioned, "What has gotten into you?"

"I…I-I don't know. I have never allowed such things as this get to me before. So why now?"

She smiled softly before replying, "Perhaps it is because you too have a wife and child of your own."

"That must be," I chuckled lightly. As I rested my head in my hands, I soon felt myself begin to shake slightly as Paula moved behind me. "What are you doing?"

"You seem tense," she replied calmly. I could feel the comforting warmth of her body as she pressed herself close to me.

"I am tense," I teased as I felt her hands glide across my bare shoulders. "Let me know how you feel after almost getting your head blown off."

"I already know how it feels," Paula reminded me softly as she worked her fingers over my shoulder blades. The feeling of her hands across my bare back caused me to sigh deeply. I must have been tenser than I originally thought. Somehow, however, she always seemed to relax me, but in this case though, perhaps a bit too relaxed. I soon felt my heart begin to race as she made her way down my back. I knew her intentions were innocent, but I don't think she knew what her touch did to me as my body began to burn. Suddenly, however, I tensed up once more as her hands glided across the small of my back.

"I need you to relax, Jonathan," she told me as she moved back up to my shoulders once more. As much as I wanted to, I honestly couldn't; not at this moment as least. Taking her hand into mine, I turned to face her. For a moment she was confused until I leaned in, catching her lips with mine in a passionate kiss. She soon knew my intent as she allowed herself to be taken, allowing our kiss to deepen. Instantly in the moment, I felt her lean into me. Leaving her lips, I began to kiss down her neck. She sighed softly, gripping onto me with her very life. I could feel the harsh pounding of her heart against me as my kisses seemed to send tiny electric shocks shooting through her very core.

"Jonathan…," she whimpered helplessly, wanting more. If only she knew what her tone of voice did to me, I thought as my desire for her heightened.  
"Are you up to it?" I questioned in between my kisses while my hands ventured.

Hearing her breathy laugh seemed to arouse me further. "Do you even have to ask?" Smiling back, I met her in another kiss before sliding off the bed to lock the door.

"Don't want any unexpected visitors, do we?"

"No…," she answered before I crawled back onto the mattress, not even bothering to close the curtains on the opposite side of the bedroom. Without missing a beat, our lips met once more as I wrapped my arms around her waist, keeping her close. I needed her close.

No matter what sour mood I was ever in, that woman always seemed to be able to drag me out it, tonight especially. Both of us had been under a great amount of stress, from dealing with these recent murders left and right to our sick daughter. So this night was ours and ours alone as we allowed ourselves to become lost in the depths of our own pleasure. It seemed that nothing could ruin it. It seemed that my assumption was soon to be proven wrong.

* * *

_Review please?_


End file.
